Deacon Frost Returns
by Rinthoroniel
Summary: Returned and with no followers Deacon sets out to build up a following and claim revenge on the daywalker. With a new female 'sidekick' he's gonna rock the world. The blood-god is back and he's not impressed. Please R&R! UPDATED 27th August 2004
1. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 1

Blade Fic  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Blade, I don't even own Deacon (( only Raven who is my only claim to fame and Deacon in a way. *gets lost in thought with silly smile on face* Oh well, read and enjoy. Positive feedback please, I don't react well to being flamed and I don't really want to be having a go at people for flaming me. Any ideas or tips will be graciously and happily received! Now off I go back to my reveries and my thoughts of. well, even I don't know what I think of!!! Anyways read and enjoy and I'll update as soon as my notoriously bad memory allows me to bring the floppy disks with updates on in!  
  
Deacon looked around slowly. It had taken him the best part of two days to regenerate after Blade had quite literally scattered him over the temple. The sun was sinking outside and he would soon leave the temple to find another gang of brainless vampires to serve him. That shouldn't be too hard though, after all, he was the blood God. He heard fighting somewhere in the temple and decided to investigate. He allowed his eyes to turn back to their pale blue colour and headed off in the direction of the noise.  
When he found the source of all the commotion he was reasonably surprised. A young female human was fighting two of the vampires who had sought refuge in the Temple from the Sun. He stood silent in the shadows and watched as she was grabbed by the taller of the two vampires while the other walked cockily up beside her.  
"You look like you'll make a good snack, beautiful." He said opening his mouth to reveal his set of elongated canines. The girl smiled as he brought his mouth closer to her neck and then with a sudden strong and fluent move, twisted from the grip of the large vampire sending him to the ground where he hit his head against the floor and passed out, and sank her own human teeth into the nose of the second. He shrieked and tore his nose from her teeth. He kicked out at her, sending her sprawling across the polished marble floor and crashing into a wall. "Bitch" he screeched loudly. The girl was about to rise when the vampire moved with inhuman speed and perched over her, forcing her back onto the floor. She let out a feral snarl which Deacon heard, causing a grin to spread over his features. "Now, now then" the vampire above the girl said softly growling deep in his throat "Pretty little humans don't snarl." He ran his clawed fingers down one side of her neck, leaving a small scratch. He licked the blood from his fingers slowly then glared down at her "They beg girl." He growled. The girl licked the vampire's blood from her lips and bared her teeth at him  
"I don't beg for anyone" she spat, bringing her knee up into his crotch in a fast, forceful movement. The vampire yelped and fell off of her clutching at his groin. The girl rose quickly, looking around for the other vampire, he had disappeared. She felt hot breath on her neck and turned, he was behind her. She fell to the floor again as his fist hit her stomach, she lay still gasping for air as the vampire walked casually to his companion.  
"Get up you lazy bastard." He said roughly hauling him to his feet. They both walked to the girl and the smaller one hauled her up by the collar of her black shirt, dangling her above the floor. He didn't have time to move when he saw her arm coming. She locked her arm around his neck and twisted hard, there was a loud snap and the vampire dropped her and they fell to the ground. He became a pile of dust as he hit the floor.  
"You're gonna pay for that you little bitch" the remaining vampire shouted. He ran at her and punched the side of her head, instantly knocking her unconscious. She fell to the floor in a heap. The vampire sat atop her and leaned over her neck. He licked the skin alongside her windpipe and descended upon her jugular. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he felt a blade penetrate through his back and into his heart. Then he turned to dust.  
Deacon sheathed his blade again and looked down at the girl.  
"Dumb bastards don't know a beautiful girl when they see one." He said to himself. He crouched down beside her and touched his fingers to the scratch in her neck. He licked the blood from his fingers and smiled  
"You have sweet blood, beautiful" he said softly. He took off his coat and rolled it up then placed it beneath her head. The Sun had set well before the girl awoke. She sat up with a start and looked around, there was nobody in sight. She jumped as she heard a voice  
"You know, you fight well" Deacon walked from the shadows and sat next to her.  
"Where is he?" she asked frantically. Deacon put a hand on her thigh,  
"Hey, relax. I sorted him out for you." The girl visibly relaxed and let out a large sigh. Deacon gulped and took a deep breath "I'm Deacon, Deacon Frost. What's your name?" he asked softly. The girl looked into his pale blue eyes with her own blue grey eyes and smiled slightly. She put a cold hand on top of his  
"I'm Raven" she said quietly "listen, thanks for saving me from that vampire." Deacon stopped her suddenly  
"Vampire?" he asked, playing innocent, "What do you mean vampire?" Raven looked at him and smiled. Deacon saw her canines, longer than those of an average human and sharp, but still human.  
"It doesn't matter" she said softly "I just have an infatuation with 'the dark side' of the world. I like vampires and that sort of thing. I suppose you think that's kind of stupid." She laughed softly and looked away from him. Deacon pulled her face back towards him with a gentle finger placed lightly on her chin.  
"Not at all." he said gently, staring into her eyes "You could say I have an obsession with the dark side too." A breeze blew across them from somewhere and rippled the fabric of their clothing. Deacon glanced at her arms and saw small goose bumps appearing along it. He ran his other hand across her arm in an effort to heat her slightly. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" he asked her. "You look like you could use some company"  
  
"If you're sure" Raven answered him shyly  
"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." Deacon said, smiling. He stood and offered a hand to her and pulled her off of the floor. He saw her shiver involuntarily; he picked up his coat and draped it over her shoulders.  
"Thanks" Raven said. Deacon offered her his arm, she looped her own through it and Deacon led her out of the temple. Neither one said a word.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Deacon watched Raven as she washed the vampire's blood from her face and her own from the shallow cut on her neck. He lit a cigarette and sat back into the warmth of the large sofa. Raven tossed the bloody cotton wool into the small bin at the end of the sofa and sat back beside him. They sat in silence watching the flickering flames of the fire cast shadows in the room. Raven yawned and her head lolled onto Deacon's shoulder. Deacon looked at her for a moment then placed his arm around her shoulders, holding her gently to him. He tossed the cigarette butt into the ash-tray on the table beside the sofa. He couldn't blame her for being so tired, it was past four in the morning and even he was tired. The strain of having to completely regenerate had had its toll on him, and her, she'd had quite a knock to the head and she'd need to sleep. He sighed and placed his head on top of Raven's then closed his eyes and slept.  
He was woken during late afternoon by Raven stirring slightly. He had slipped sideways whilst he had slept and Raven was half laid across his chest. He looked at the clock sitting on the small table across the room and dropped his head back. It was just gone five twenty-five and he still had two-and-a-half hours until he could safely go outside. He looked at Raven and gently brushed her hair back from her face. He stroked her hair for a few moments then lifted the hair at the back of her head from her neck. He smiled; there was no vampire cattle-brand. She didn't belong to another vampire. He resumed stroking her hair, pondering over whether to get up or go back to sleep. He glanced back at the clock and closed his eyes.  
Raven woke suddenly and whipped her head up, causing Deacon to wake. Raven looked at him  
"I'm sorry" she said "I was just really tired and I fell asleep" Deacon smiled and gently pulled her head back onto his chest  
"Its no problem" he replied "I fell asleep too." He started to stroke her hair again and smiled to himself when she started to relax and didn't protest. He glanced across at the clock it was eight fifteen and would be dark outside. "Do you want to have a look around?" he asked. He felt Raven nod into his chest. He sat up and brushed some of the creases from his high- collared shirt, then stood and stretched his arms. Raven stood next to him and placed a hand on her head.  
"I have the biggest headache I've had in a long time." She said.  
"Fresh air will do it good" Deacon answered. He held out his hand to Raven who took it and he led her into the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" he asked. Raven nodded slowly and caught the packet of ham he tossed her. He closed the fridge door and pulled a loaf of bread from the tin by the fridge. He proceeded to make a sandwich and passed it to her. "Aren't you having anything?" she asked. Deacon shook his head "I'll eat later." He said. He walked into a large room with a large number of chairs and sofa's. He saw Raven looking around "This is where I host most of the parties I hold now and again." He told her. He pressed a switch on the wall and the heavy metal shutters outside the windows opened revealing a pool outside and a full moon in the sky. Raven walked to the doors that led to the pool and swung them open. She walked outside, Deacon following close behind her. She tossed the rest of her sandwich over the edge of the roof and sat at the edge of the pool. Deacon stood next to her, looking out over the city, "Beautiful up here isn't it" he said, Raven nodded and began to take off her shoes. Deacon looked at her and smiled, she would make a perfect companion for him. He sat down with her and took his own shoes off and slid his feet into the cold water next to Raven's. Raven looked into his eyes and smiled at him, "You want to go for a swim Deacon?" she asked, Deacon looked at the water then back to Raven "Sure" he said "Nothing better than a cold swim to wake you up." He watched as Raven pulled off her shirt and trousers and slid into the water in her bra and underpants. Then he pulled off his shirt and slipped into the water, causing hardly a ripple to mark the smooth surface of the water. He swam up beside Raven and took a gentle hold on her arm; she turned to look at him. He slipped his arms under the water and wrapped them around her hips. Raven smiled and draped her arms around his neck. Deacon leaned into her and began to kiss her gently. Raven pulled herself closer to him and he began to kiss her harder. "Deacon" she said softly, kissing down his neck while he nipped her ear gently. "Yes?" he replied. "I know what you are." Raven said biting the skin of his neck softly "How?" he asked, pulling away from her. Raven smiled "I saw the blood in the fridge" she replied. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked cautiously. Raven smiled and kissed his neck "Nothing Deacon, I want to be like you too." She replied softly "I want you to turn me" Deacon looked at her and smiled "I thought you'd never ask!" he said. He captured Raven's lips in a passionate kiss, she felt his canines elongate and kissed him harder, pressing her body close to his. He moved down her neck kissing and nipping the skin gently before reaching her jugular and sinking his fangs into her neck. She felt his fangs enter her neck and heard him growling low and deep in the chest, she nipped his ear and kissed down the side of his neck. The water around them turned deep red with her blood and she felt Deacon tear his fangs from her neck. He kissed her and she tasted her own blood on his lips, on his tongue. "I taste sweet" she said breathing heavily and kissing him again, her blood was smeared across his face and she licked it from his cheeks. She suddenly lost her grip on his neck and slipped under the water. Deacon pulled her from the water and held her to his chest; "We've got to get you inside for a while" he said jumping easily from the water onto the solid ground in front of the doors. He took her inside and laid her on the marble floor of the kitchen. He watched as her eyes became the same pale blue as his own, her already long canines extended until they became as long and sharp as his own and her skin paled. After the change had finished Deacon lifted her from the floor and carried her through to the room with the fire. He laid her on one of the sofas and stepped back. Raven sat up and looked at herself. She raised her fingers to her neck, the bite was already healing. She wiped the blood from her fingers onto her tongue and felt at her canines. A smile crept over her face "You like it baby?" Deacon asked sitting on the sofa. Raven looked at her blood covered fingers and held them before his lips. He kissed her fingers then licked the blood from them, Raven moved speedily and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love it Deacon." She said, kissing his neck softly. Deacon growled softly and ran his tongue over the blood on her neck. "Deacon, I'm thirsty" Raven said nipping his neck just hard enough to draw blood. The nick in his skin healed instantly and Raven pulled away from him. "Can we find something to drink Deacon?" she asked him, pulling him to his feet. "Yeah, sure honey. I'm thirsty too." He said. He pulled on one of his high collared shirts and passed her a high necked shirt and her trousers, he watched silently as she pulled on the clothing. She smiled seductively flashing her fangs momentarily allowing Deacon to take her hand and brush his lips across her own before leading her down to the streets below. Hardly anyone was walking the streets. Deacon and Raven strolled casually hand in hand down back alleys. Down a long and shadow filled alley Deacon placed his lips by Raven's ear, "The appetiser approaches." He whispered gently biting her ear. Raven glanced at him, 


	2. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 2

Authors Note: Oh wow! Thanks loads pickle-queen! Your Review was lovely! That's the first review I've had and it made me feel really happy *does really happy dance*!(Ask my friends, I wouldn't shut up about it!!!) Well here's the update for the story and I'd love more of the positive reviews and would appreciate some help with names. It is Kruger who is the cop that Deacon Bites at the Party at his place isn't it? If anyone knows if it isn't and knows his name would you tell me please?!!!  
  
"I can hear him Deacon." She said longingly. Deacon stopped and Raven stopped beside him. "What do you want?" Deacon asked loudly, not directing the question to anyone in particular. A loud rustling came from behind them and a low husky voice said "Give me your wallet man" Deacon smiled at Raven and turned around to face the shabbily clothed man behind him. "Hey, I'm sorry man but I don't carry my wallet on me. I find it stops people like you getting what you want from me. Hey but maybe we could come to a bit of a compromise." He said, letting go of Raven's hand. The man looked at Deacon "What sort of compromise?" he asked suspiciously. "Well, how about this." He said moving forwards with astonishing speed and forcing the man's head back with one hand and holding onto his jaw with the other. He sank his fangs into the man's neck, neatly severing his jugular and causing blood to spurt across his face and neck, he growled savagely as he forced his fangs deeper, causing more of the blood to pour into his throat. Raven was at his side instantly. Deacon moved his mouth from the man's neck and allowed Raven to kiss the blood from his lips and tongue before she sank her own fangs into the neck of the still struggling man while Deacon held him firmly. Blood trickled from the man's mouth down Deacon's hand. Deacon dropped the now dead man and turned to Raven. He smiled as he saw her face, blood trickling down her jaw onto her neck, her fangs still dripping blood. He kissed her, licking the blood from her lips and neck as she growled lightly. "I want more Deacon." She said, smiling so her fangs glinted in the darkness. Deacon kissed her again. "I know you do," he said breathlessly, lifting his blood-covered hand to his mouth and swiftly licking the blood from it. "Nicely done boss" came a young sounding voice. Deacon whipped around to face the speaker "Kruger?" he said vacantly "Well put me out at sunrise and call me a pureblood. The bastard turned." Raven growled deep in her throat as the young man dressed in police gear walked to Deacon "Hey cutie." He said to Raven, who glared at him in utter disgust and hissed a warning to him. Deacon put an arm around Raven "What do you want? I gave you what you wanted, what now." He said, a threat hidden in his steely voice. Kruger backed off a pace "Hey man, I just wanted to thank you, and serve you again." He dropped to his knees before Deacon "Istae corva est La Magra" he said keeping his eyes rooted to a spot somewhere off to Deacon's right. Deacon sighed impatiently "Will you get up and get lost you stupid f**k" he said threateningly. Kruger got to his feet hastily and stood to the side of the alley to let Deacon and Raven pass. He took a swipe at Raven who turned swiftly and grabbed him by his wrist, sinking her nails into his flesh. She growled at him angrily. Deacon stopped when he heard a loud snapping noise, he turned looking puzzled and saw Kruger hissing at Raven and cradling his arm, which was dripping blood from long, deep scratches and seemed to be hanging at a very odd angle. "You stupid bitch." Kruger said "You broke my arm". Raven looked at Deacon, who was smiling viciously. "You know Kruger, you're even a pain in the ass as a vampire." He said, walking to stand next to Raven again and sneering. "Let me guess, you've been eating vermin to stay alive." Kruger looked at him, fear in his eyes "I've bitten humans." He said unconvincingly. "You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire" Deacon said putting an arm around Raven "Now look here, this is a real vampire. She has the bloodlust the ferocity that a vampire should have. You on the other hand, live off rats and cower before another vampire. You're worse than the vermin you eat." He looked at Raven, "Do you want to finish him or should I?" he asked her. Raven looked at him, smiling as viciously as he, and extended her fangs. Deacon dropped his arm from her shoulders. "You're in for a tough end." He said to Kruger. He kissed Raven briefly "Go get him then sweet heart" he said softly to her. Raven walked forwards three steps to bring her closer to Kruger. He stood and looked her over. His arm had stopped bleeding and the scratches were healing rapidly. They stood facing each other in silence until Raven grew impatient "Are we gonna do this or not?" she said venomously. Kruger reached a hand inside his jacket and pulled out a gun. Raven glanced at it and smiled, flashing her fangs. "Is that all you're gonna use?" she laughed. Kruger pulled the trigger, causing the semi-automatic pistol to spray the area before him with bullets. Raven was no longer there. Kruger looked around and didn't notice a dark figure drop silently from the metal bar above his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted sharply. He found himself face to face with Raven, who lashed out at him with her nails. He staggered back, his own blood dripping into his eyes from deep scratches across his face. He lifted the gun again and Raven didn't move. 


	3. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 3

Authors Note: Yay!!! You guys like my writing!!! I didn't think people would be too keen on the blood and stuff so I kind of dulled it down from what I had originally written. Thanks to Katie for the Krieger thing! Lol to pickle-queen! Of course not cos you want to see the yummy Deacon. mmm, Deacon!!!! I'm sorry about leaving it the last chapter like that!!! I'll not be that naughty again. at least not for a while!! After I've finished writing this chapter, I think that I'll watch Blade again. like you pickle-queen. for research reasons!!! More of the reviews please, you guys are lovely! If you've got any ideas for the story that you think would be good, please tell me and I'll try and work them in!!!! Thanks again all!!! Oh and if you notice, I've amended the cop guy's name to what it should be!!!  
  
Raven smiled at Krieger and casually licked his blood from her fingernails; she pulled a disgusted face and spat. "You have disgusting blood." Raven said. Krieger watched her with disbelief.  
"You're a stupid bitch." He said. I'm gonna blow your tiny brain across the wall" Raven shrugged and spread her arms out  
"Go ahead!" she said. Krieger pulled the trigger of the gun and was rewarded with a hollow click. Deacon's mocking laughter echoed around the alley. "Sounds like you're empty" Raven laughed. She darted forward and grabbed his throat. "I wouldn't make insults about my intelligence." She growled "I don't take well to it" her fingers gripped his windpipe tighter and lifted him clear of the ground, his blood began to trickle down his neck and Raven's arms as she dug her nails into his cold flesh. He began to panic as his windpipe began to collapse, scratching at her hands and arms in a vain attempt to make her drop him or at least loosen her grip. Blood began to flow down her arms onto the floor, forming a large puddle around her feet. Krieger glanced at Deacon, who was watching the proceedings with an intense look of amusement. "What?" he said when he saw that Krieger was looking at him. Raven sighed as if bored and glared into his eyes. "I wish I could say it was nice getting to know ya'" she said. A look of panic spread across his face. Raven suddenly twisted her arm and pulled towards her. Krieger fell to the floor. She looked down at his body, which was rapidly turning to dust; she tossed his bloody pipe to the floor and shook the blood from her hand onto the floor.  
"Nice." Deacon said as she walked back to him. She picked up a discarded rag and wiped the remainder of Krieger's blood from her hands and her own from her arms. Deacon held her arm to his lips and licked the blood from the scratches Krieger had inflicted. She pulled her arm away from him gently. Deacon looked questioningly at her.  
"Later." She said softly. Deacon looked into her eyes. The frighteningly pale blue was tinged around the edges with an electric green for a moment. Then the green vanished leaving only the pale blue. He shrugged and put an arm around her waist.  
"I've got something to show you." He said as they walked from the alley. "You're gonna love it." After about five minutes of walking they came across a slaughterhouse. Raven lifted her head so that the wind blew across her face. She sniffed the air,  
"I smell blood Deacon" she said, becoming excited. Deacon smiled at her eagerness and led her inside. Inside, they walked past carcasses of cattle and pigs. A worker walked by pushing an oddly shaped carcass concealed from total view by a thick plastic sheet. "Deacon, what was that?" Raven asked. Deacon didn't answer. He directed her to a large steel door with a doorman standing by it. Raven's eyes lit up as she felt rather than heard a strong dance beat from behind the door. Deacon was having a heated conversation with the doorman in a language that she had never heard before but somehow understood.  
"Listen you bastard" Deacon was saying "I'm going in and I'm taking my girl with me too." The doorman looked Raven over and sighed resignedly. He pushed the door open and stood aside to let them through. Raven looked at Deacon, he was angry and his eyes had turned a dark red and his fangs had grown beyond the length that she had previously seen. Raven followed him silently, not wanting to make him any angrier. Raven looked around the large area they had just entered. There were hundreds of people, she could sense vampires and faintly detect humans within the masses. A loud and strong dance beat filled the air, people were dancing and around the edges of the area were vampires and more humans. She caught sight of one who was drinking the blood of a young blond woman who was draped over his arm. Deacon caught her arm and she turned to look at him. He glanced up at the ceiling, Raven followed his glance. There were sprinklers across the tiles that were stained red. Raven licked her lips and suddenly turned as she caught the strong scent of blood. There were vampires walking from a large room away from the main room she was in now. They were covered in blood; it was dripping from their hair and down their bodies. She wrinkled her nose as they walked past her, the blood smelt different to human blood. She looked to Deacon questioningly; he ran his tongue over his now normal sized fangs.  
"Pigs blood." He said, an expression of disgust on his face "Personally I hate the stuff, but they seem to like it." Suddenly he threw his head back and glared up at the ceiling. Raven sensed his excitement and that of the crowd. The smell of blood overwhelmed her senses. The music reached a peak and she heard the DJ roar and the lights went out. She threw her own head back and felt a rush of warm fluid cascade from the sprinklers across her body. This was real human blood. She opened her eyes and a growl tore from her throat. She realised what the oddly shaped carcass she had seen earlier was. She opened her mouth and let the warm red fluid trickle down her throat. She felt Deacon slide his arms around her. They danced together to the feral beat as part of the crowd, blood and sweat mingling. Something knocked into Raven. She grabbed out at it and swung it between her and Deacon. It was a human male. He looked at Raven, sheer panic etched across his features. She opened her mouth in a snarl, her fangs extending. The man screamed as both Raven and Deacon sank their fangs into each side of his neck. His blood mixed with that from the sprinklers and added to the already ankle deep layer of blood on the floor his scream unnoticeable above the loud music. Raven tore her fangs from his neck, Deacon followed suit only moments after. They dropped the man onto the floor. He reached up for his neck and whimpered. It was the last thing he did. A mob of blood covered vampires descended upon him and drained the last of his blood from his body. Deacon and Raven continued dancing to the primal beat of the music, each covered in the blood that was still flowing from the sprinklers. Raven tossed aside her shirt and let the blood cover her chest and stomach. Deacon pulled her close to him and kissed the man's blood from her lips. She growled lightly and extended her fangs. Deacon's eyes had turned the dark red again. A vampire knocked him to his knees and he turned on him instantly. The vampire took one look into Deacon's eyes and screamed. The blood from the sprinklers finally subsided to a trickle. The music ceased suddenly. Every eye in the room was upon Deacon and the vampire cowering before him, deep scratches down his chest and neck.  
"What?" Deacon said. A hiss was aimed in his direction and he turned to look at the one who had uttered it. He snarled at the vampire, his fangs had extended way past the length of those of a normal vampire, almost reaching past his lip. A single vampire stepped out to Deacon.  
"We have all heard of how Frost destroyed the purebloods of the house of Erebus as a sacrifice to the Blood God, La Magra, of the wrath of Blade and the fate that Frost suffered. Yet here you stand before us in defiance. What have you to say?" he said loud enough for all to hear. Deacon ran his tongue over his fangs and grinned maliciously,  
"The Blood God stands amongst you." He said. Raven heard whispering from the vampires around her then felt Deacon touch her arm. "We're leaving." He said to her in an undertone. She nodded and felt him slide his arm around her waist. The crowd of vampires parted before him leaving a path to the door for him to walk down.  
Outside in another dark alley Deacon turned to Raven. "What did you think of that then sweet heart?" he asked, tracing lines through the blood coating her body. Raven licked her lips  
"It was good." She said softly, "Deacon?" he looked up into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me what you really are?" she asked. Deacon sighed,  
"I don't really know." He said "It didn't feel right telling you on the first night." He laughed. Raven let a smile creep across her face.  
"I'm still thirsty Deacon" she said. She glanced down onto the main street, men were spilling out of a large house and wandering off in separate directions. She saw one who looked tired and depressed. "I want that one" she said glaring at him. The man stopped and turned, he could have sworn he heard someone call his name. 


	4. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter4

The man glanced around nervously. He heard the voice call his name again and an image of an injured girl flashed through his mind. He began to feel scared. In the shadows of the alley Raven smiled viciously at Deacon  
"What are you doing to him?" she asked amusedly, Deacon merely smiled at her and said  
"Just appealing to his sense of morality." Raven grinned and watched as the man walked closer. He walked past the entrance of the alley. Raven suddenly flung herself forwards and grabbed hold of him. She growled viciously as she sank her fangs into his neck. The man screamed loudly and Deacon hauled Raven roughly off of him, dragging the still screaming man into the shadows of the alley. Raven glared at Deacon and growled threateningly at him. Deacon grabbed the man's head and turned it sharply, causing his neck to snap, and dropped the body to the floor.  
"What'd you do that for Deacon?" Raven asked him, a hiss of anger in her voice. Deacon pointed to the street where a man had come running out of the house and was looking around for the source of the screaming.  
"That's why." He said sharply. "You never attack someone in a public place." He looked at her and placed his hand beneath her chin. She felt for his other hand and twined her fingers through his own. Blood dripped onto his hand from her chin. He kissed her softly tasting the blood from the dead man. "You have good taste though" he said, licking the blood from his lips. Raven smiled,  
"You wanna check out my pad?" she asked him softly, he extended his arm in the direction of the road  
"Lead on sweetheart." He said. Raven led him through a number of alleys and streets until they came to a small warehouse. Deacon looked at the building,  
"You lived here?" he asked disbelievingly. Raven smiled and opened a concealed door  
"It's not much, but it's come in useful." She said. Deacon walked around, looking at the weapons lining the shelves on the walls and loaded onto the benches. He came to a large table holding a number of swords. There was one highly polished Katana sword that stood out from the rest. He picked it up and tested it for balance. It was perfect; its blade was honed to a keen edge and the balance was so near perfect it was almost impossible to detect otherwise. He put it down onto the desk again and looked at Raven who had appeared at his side and was pulling on a heavy black leather jacket and a pair of thick black leather gloves. Deacon tossed her the sword,  
"Can you use it?" he asked. Raven nodded, flashing the sword around in a large arc. Deacon picked up another of the swords on the table, a large Katana with near perfect balance and a keen blade.  
"Show me." He said, launching himself at her.  
She blocked him and sent him backwards with a swift barrage of lightning quick attacks. Sparks flew through the air as the swords clashed together. They moved as if in a deadly dance, stepping to the discordant music of clashing metal. Suddenly Raven found an opening in Deacon's defence and her sword licked forward, opening a long wound on his forearm. Deacon growled and smiled at her, tilting his head slightly. "Nice move." He said. He looked at his arm; it healed instantly "My turn." Raven looked at him, puzzled. She suddenly found herself face-to-face with him, the flat of his sword blade against her throat, pushing hard enough against her skin to draw blood. She smiled and spread out her arms, reversing her grip on the sword. She spun suddenly slamming her foot into his knees and lashing out with the sword. Deacon fell to his knees and felt the metal of Raven's sword bite into his arm. He stood up and spread out his own arms, placing the sword onto the table again. Raven dropped out of her defensive stance and slipped the sword into the leather belt on her jacket. Deacon flexed his fingers as the wound in his arm healed. He looked at Raven, suddenly taking in the fact that she was wearing heavy leather gear. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked her. Raven smiled viciously and walked to a large curtain. She tore it down and stepped aside to reveal a large black motorbike.  
"One." She said "I'm not leaving my most prized possession here to get trashed and two," she pointed to the large windows, "It's almost sunrise and there's no way we're gonna be able to get back to yours without wheels. Deacon looked at the bike, "It's a Kawasaki GPZ 500s" Raven said proudly. Deacon looked at her,  
"Why couldn't you be normal and get a car?" he asked. Raven smiled  
"Don't do normal Deacon." She replied. She walked over to the door and threw it open. "If you see anything you want then take it" she said walking back to Deacon and picking up a large bag. She began throwing daggers and guns into it. She took the Katana that Deacon had been using from the table and tossed it to him. "Keep that" she said "It's a good sword." Deacon slipped the sword through the thick material of his shirt and looked the bike over again.  
"I am not riding that." He stated. Raven laughed aloud causing Deacon to growl  
"No," she said "I'm riding it; you're sitting on the back and hanging on to me." She strapped the bag to her back and swung a leg over the bike. She settled herself onto the seat and looked at Deacon. "Come on Deacon," she said "There's no way you could be scared of riding on a bike." Deacon growled and after a moment's hesitation he too sat on the bike. Raven turned the key in the ignition and was rewarded by a loud purring from the engine. She revved the bike up and looked back at Deacon.  
"If I come off of this thing, it's your fault" he said mockingly. Raven smiled at him and put the bike into gear. Deacon smiled confidently at her back and slipped his arms around her waist. Raven gave the bike a fistful of throttle and pulled out of the warehouse and into the alley. She felt Deacon's arms slide from her waist and glanced into the mirrors, she smiled as she saw him. He was sat comfortably his hands in his lap, gripping the bike with his knees. He saw her look at him and smiled at her. He glanced at the sky, the comforting black was turning to grey, pinks and blues streaked across the horizon, he leaned forwards and bit Raven's ear just hard enough to draw blood to gain her attention.  
"Give it some more throttle" he said. Raven glanced up at the sky and pulled back on the throttle. The engine shrieked in protest but gained speed. Deacon swore violently as Raven turned the bike sharply after nearly missing a turn into a small alley, causing him to throw his arms around her to stop himself falling.  
"Let me know when you're gonna do that." He growled angrily. They sped through the alleys, Deacon holding tightly to Raven as she continually turned the bike until they came to the end of the alleys and came out at the Edgewood Towers. Deacon jumped lightly from the bike as Raven pulled it to a stop. He stood silently watching as she put the side stand down and leaned the bike on it. She took off the leather gloves and touched her hand to her ear. She looked at her fingers and licked the blood from them. Deacon stepped to her and tilted her neck towards him. He licked the blood from her neck and kissed her gently. He took her hand and led her inside.  
  
They sat together silently; Deacon took a cigarette from the pack on the table beside him. He lit it and casually took a drag from it. He sighed as the heat filled his lungs and spread to the rest of his body. That was the one thing he missed about being human, he disliked the constant cold. He offered the cigarette to Raven who took it and took a long drag before passing it back to him.  
"You've ridden before haven't you Deacon" she said casually. Deacon smiled at her and took another drag from the cigarette.  
"So?" he said. Raven grinned  
"You had me believing you were worried back there" she said. Deacon slipped an arm around her shoulders and settled himself into the sofa.  
"It's a skill I've acquired over a long period of time" he said. 


	5. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 5

Gosh. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had so much stuff to do. coursework is a real bummer! I finally wore out my blade video, so I went and got it on DVD, yay!!! Extra scenes rock!!! I might incorporate the human "unwilling donors" thing into the story later on. but on with it now! You might not get this bit now, but I will reveal more later.  
  
Deacon stared absently at the ceiling watching the patterns cast by the water. He ran over the images floating around in his mind. Most of them related to Raven in one way or another. He had found that a number of her memories had been transferred to him when he had bitten her. He found it disturbing; he disliked the things he saw. She was again asleep, nestled across his chest. He looked down at her and lifted her left arm and turned it so that the underside faced him. He saw a long scar running from the crook of her elbow to the palm of her hand, over the arteries in both her wrist and elbow. The memory of the event flashed into his mind. He felt physically sick as he watched. He saw a young Raven running into a small barely furnished room carrying a double edged razor blade. He watched as she slammed the door and he saw her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and there were black bruises covering her body. There were scratches down her arms and a deep cut across her cheek. He watched with a feeling of sick fascination as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and placed the blade in the crook of her elbow. The door opened and a man in his late thirties entered. He couldn't hear the words that were spoken but noted the depressive insanity that haunted her eyes as she spoke violently to the man. He turned his eyes back to her arm and watched as she plunged the blade into her arm and ripped it downwards, slicing the whole forearm open. He closed his eyes and felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He'd had a tough life before he became a vampire but even he hadn't been driven to attempted suicide to try to end it. He thought for a moment, perhaps allowing a vampire to turn him was, indirectly, suicide. He glanced around the room and his mind wandered again.  
  
He found himself watching an unmistakeably teenaged Raven, dressed completely in black, chains hanging from her hips, her hair black but reflecting moonlight a dark blue colour, her face pale and black make-up on her lips and eyes, mid-calf length black leather boots on her feet and a long black coat that barely hung above the ground. She was in an alley and looked as if she had been running; he saw flashlights and looked in the direction they were coming from and saw three policemen running down the alley after her. He watched as she leaped into a sprint and headed out of the alley, she ran directly into a busy road, dodging the traffic and darting into another alley as she reached the other side of the road. He followed and watched as she hoisted herself up onto the steel walkway running down the walls of the buildings of the alley at about seven feet from the ground. She crouched there in the shadows and watched as the policemen ran into the alley. They slowed to a walk and directed the beams from their flashlights into the shadows inches away from where Raven was crouching. She edged away from the light but froze suddenly as the metal groaned. Deacon saw the fear in her eyes as the light passed over her. He saw one of the policemen shout but again couldn't hear what was being said. He watched as Raven sprinted along the walkway. The metal gave way when she had almost reached the end. She fell through to the concrete below, landing hard on her feet. She made to sprint off again but stopped abruptly. Deacon was puzzled and turned to look at the policemen, one of them had his pistol loaded and pointed at her. He watched as the other two moved forwards and grabbed her. The first policeman put away the pistol and made to walk to her. The other policemen were struggling with Raven; she was fighting to get them off of her. Deacon watched as she sank her teeth into the arm of one of the policemen holding her, causing him to let go swiftly. He smiled to himself, "So she was like this all along" he thought to himself. The other policeman received a hard kick to the knee and fell to the ground clutching at his leg. The first policeman was fumbling with the holster on his waist, trying to free his gun. Deacon watched as Raven jumped into the air and hammered her foot into his face. Deacon saw her sprint across the road again and then was suddenly snapped back into reality. "Fuck" he said, breathing heavily "Fuck" He glanced across the room at the clock. He had been sleeping for the last five hours. He eased himself off of the sofa, careful not to wake Raven and headed off into the kitchen. He pulled a bag of blood from the fridge and poured the contents into a large glass. He drank deeply and slammed the now empty glass down onto the counter. It smashed and shards of glass flew everywhere. "Why the fuck is this happening to me?" he asked himself. "Why is what happening to you Deacon" Raven's voice floated to his ears. Deacon turned to look at her, smiling.  
"Nothing for you to worry about sweet heart" he said. 


	6. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 6

Note from Author: Hi again! Hope you like the story so far! I'm actually meant to be doing chemistry coursework right now, but I'm stuck. and bored. and seriously lacking any creative outlet (man is chemistry coursework boring!) so I'm gonna write this. then get back to the excruciatingly boring world of coursework. enjoy!  
  
Raven stood silently, staring into his eyes. Deacon watched her eyes closely and again saw the vivid electric green flash around the edges of her pupils. He glanced at her pointed fangs and extended his own. He walked to her and kissed her strongly, pushing her back onto the counter. He growled lightly as he felt Raven bite his tongue and he tasted his own blood. He heard Raven hiss with pleasure as she swallowed the blood. He pulled away from her and picked her up roughly by the lapels of the shirt she was wearing, "You know I find you almost unbearably sexy" he growled. Raven licked her lips slowly, never taking her gaze from his, "I feel it." She said. She looked down at her feet as she hung inches from the floor. She ran her hands up his arms and slipped her fingers underneath his collar. He smiled, showing the points of his fangs. Raven stroked his neck softly and he dropped her to the floor. She landed lightly on her feet and moved forwards to him. She sank her fangs into the flesh above his collar bone. Deacon growled with combined pain and pleasure. He kissed her neck softly and sank his own fangs deep into her neck slicing easily into the artery. He felt her growl as his mouth filled with her blood. Raven pulled her fangs from Deacon's flesh, blood dripping from the sharp points onto his neck and shirt. She felt him free his fangs from her neck and felt a slow stream of blood slip down her shoulder. Their lips met and Deacon tasted his own blood on her. The sensation was intense. He couldn't remember anything like it. The combined taste of his and Raven's blood formed something that was both fiery like whiskey and sweeter than sugar. His memory flashed back to his time with Mercury. She'd had such bitter blood that in the end he'd refused to bite her. He felt Raven shudder and slipped his fangs into her lip. Another river of sweet blood flowed into his mouth. Raven pulled away from his arms as he let her lip loose. He looked quizzically at her. Dark blood dripped from the wounds in her lip. She jogged off, casting a come hither look at him over her shoulder. Deacon licked her blood from his lips and followed her. Walking with the trail of dark blood on the tiled floor that he already knew led to his bedroom. Sure enough Raven was stood at the side of his bed looking at him. The 'lid' of the bed was up, touching the ceiling. The white sheets immaculate. He smiled to himself; they wouldn't remain that way for long. He strode towards her then stopped mere feet from her. He could smell metal. He looked quizzically at Raven. She slipped her katana from its sheath in her belt and swung it casually through the air, light glittering from the blade. His tongue slipped over his fangs unconsciously and his eyes met hers. She ran the tip of the sword over his chest and up his neck, bringing the edge to rest hovering just above his skin. He hadn't moved an inch, a coy smile spread over his face. Raven pressed the blade to his skin, the keen edge drawing a thin trickle of deep crimson blood. His fangs glinted in the light and his lips brushed hers, tasting the blood still seeping from her lip, pushing the blade deeper into his skin. His blood spilled over the edge of the sword and splashed in vivid deep crimson drops over the white floor tiles. His hand gripped Raven's wrist tightly, forcing her sword arm to her side, the blade slicing from his neck. The wound healed in seconds. Raven's other hand stroked the side of his face, tracing his features with her fingers. Deacon pulled the sword from her hand and tossed it to the floor noisily. The bites on Raven's neck had almost healed, but her lip still bled, deep crimson, down her chin. His fingers moved swiftly to the dark blood and he caressed her neck, the blood clinging to his fingers painting her skin. Raven seized the lapels of his shirt and tore it open, exposing his pale skin to the artificial light. Her fingers traced patterns down his chest, leaving thin scratches from her sharp nails. Her lips met Deacon's again and she felt his fangs sink back into her lip. Deacon's hands slipped down her shoulders and took a firm grip on her shirt. He lifted her into the air and threw her to the bed. She twisted in the air and landed in a crouch, her knees by her shoulders, her eyes again locked to his. Her long dark hair nestled around her face. Raven casually licked Deacon's blood from her fingers and flexed her shoulders. Deacon moved forwards so fast that Raven lost sight of him. She found herself on her back, Deacon's fangs again in her neck. She sank her own into his ear and felt him bite down harder into her flesh. She felt a large pool of blood gathering under her head and tried to push Deacon over. He growled at her through her skin and she stopped as he ripped his fangs from her. He hissed as he felt Raven sink her fangs into his shoulder again and twist as he sat up, so that he was now beneath her. Her dark hair fell around his face, thin lines of blood forming where her hair brushed against him. His hands found their way to her hips and he sank his nails into her flesh. She let him pull his shoulder from her and felt his fingers sliding over her shoulders and up her neck. Deacon shed his bloody and torn shirt and pulled Raven's from her. The blood from the bites he had given her had slipped down her chest and smeared as her shirt passed over it. The white sheets, already a deep red with both their blood were dripping the crimson fluid softly onto the cold white flooring tiles. Deacon kissed the blood from her neck and shoulders softly and pulled her down to his chest. He kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth, his blood again mixing with hers to form an addictively fiery elixir. His foot brushed against a small switch at the foot of the bed and the 'lid' of the bed began its slow descent. He sank his nails into Raven's shoulders roughly, causing her to arch back to free herself from him, her head touched the inside of the lid as it came down upon them. It forced her back down to him. As the lid sank into place and sealed itself around them, a long spray of blood splashed across the glass panels, obscuring them from view.  
  
Heh heh heh!!! I'll leave this here... 1. Because I've really got to get this coursework done and 2. It's about 1 in the morning.. Oh the joys of early morning working. yeah right!!! I'd rather be out clubbing than doing chemistry coursework. oh well. I'll go clubbing in my head!!! (That's just how normal I am!!!) 


	7. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 7

Yay!!!! Coursework done!!! No more to do... I think anyway... sorry it's taken me so long to update... 1. I thought people had lost interest in the story 2. Because I've actually been Revising for my GCSE's... yeah that's right!!!! ME!!! Actually revising... I've gotta go and see a doctor about that!!! And finally because I have to do the damn things!!! GCSE Drama is soooo stressing!!!! I thought, since I've had some more reviews and 'cos I want to do more... I'll keep writing it!!! Yay! I will eventually get to Karen and Blade... but Deacon is more important!!!! Heh heh heh!! But enough of the mindless babble that always seems to fall from my lips... I can be serious... honest... oh well... more story now... just tell me to shut up... Okay I will... gets beaten up by potential readers who've figured I'm holding things up for no reason apparent to either them or me....... Okay... now seriously to the story... (See I told you I could be serious!!!!) 

Deacon awoke, pain lancing across his back. He looked around himself; there was hardly an inch inside the bed that wasn't covered in either his or Raven's blood.  
The sheets were stained a deep crimson red and stuck to his body when he moved. The inside of the 'lid' still slowly dripped spots of blood onto their bodies.  
His face felt sticky and stiff, he wiped a blood crusted hand across his forehead and closed his eyes as a light shower of crimson flakes fell from his skin. He stretched his shoulders and winced in pain as he felt the unhealed cuts on his back split. The long yet surprisingly deep scratches across his chest over his stomach still oozed blood as did the multiple sets of twin puncture marks littering his skin.  
He turned his head to look at Raven. She was sleeping on her back, the bloodied top sheet draped over her pelvis. His arm rested beneath her neck, cold blood still dripped from the deep bites he had given her, down his arm and onto the sheets. Her dark hair was matted into bloody spikes tinged with deep red. Scratches and cuts from his nails marked her soft pale skin, where rivers of blood, now dry, traced patterns down her chest. One of her arms was draped across her body, her bloodied hand resting lightly on his hip and the other was loosely gripping the hand he had near her face.

He glanced down her body, deep long scratches spread from her throat to her midriff and dark bruises had blossomed on her hips. He leaned over her and kissed her. Her eyes flashed open as he slipped his fangs into her lip. She arched back in an attempt to make him let go but his body followed hers. He growled as she slipped her fingers into one of the deeper cuts around his stomach. He lifted his fangs from her lip and sat up. He hit his head on the solid lid of the bed and swore violently.  
Raven laughed as droplets of their blood rained down upon them both. Deacon's feet found the switch at the end of the bed and the lid began to rise, showering them in still more of their blood. Raven fell from the bed laughing hysterically and lay on the floor clutching at her sides. Deacon looked at her and began to laugh himself. He stepped from the bed and offered her a hand. Raven took it and he pulled her from the floor. Her lips found his and they stood, just kissing for minutes.  
Deacon lifted her from her feet and carried her easily down a hallway and into a large bathroom. As he stopped, Raven slipped from his arms and stepped into the spacious shower. She turned the taps and was instantly covered in hot, steaming water. Deacon watched as the water ran down her body in rivers tinged red with sweetblood. His eyes flickered over her body hungrily as the steaming water washed away the deep crimson covering her. He stepped into the shower with her.  
His hands found her waist as he moved to her, the deep red on his hands contrasting strongly with the now pale white colour of her soft skin. Her lips met his again as the water cascaded around them, her hands caressing his back, washing away the dark blood to expose his own pale flesh. Raven reached behind her and turned off the taps to the shower.

Deacon stood before her, stray wisps of his dark hair hanging before his icy eyes. They stood, just looking at each other. Raven's eyes watched as a single trail of red water made its way down the entire length of Deacon's body. Deacon let his head drop slightly and looked at her through the hair that was covering his eyes. Raven looked into his eyes; she was instantly transfixed by his gaze. Unable to think she automatically moved to him and felt him run his fingers across her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt him lay a trail of light kisses along her throat. "What I would give to hunt you." He whispered. "You. Seductive. Beautiful. Lithe. Fast. Cunning and sweet."

His lips touched a small thin scar beneath her jaw. He fell backwards, his back arched in pain. His head felt like someone had driven an axe through his skull. He dimly felt his body hit the cold floor. A series of images flashed before his eyes. A tall boy, dressed completely in black, his eyes surrounded with black eyeliner and eye shadow. Dull chains hung from his waist and a spiked collar circled his neck. Raven and this boy kissing in a dark room, barely furnished. Heavy curtains covering a darkened window. The next image that flashed before his eyes caused him great pain as he watched. The boy was sat astride Raven, an obviously sharp knife pressed to the skin against her throat, the chains from his waist wrapped tightly around Raven's neck and arms. There was a look of betrayed trust and sheer fear in her eyes. There came a great pain in his chest, as though his insides were being pulled out.

He felt Raven pulling at his arms, but was helpless to break free from the series of images that flashed before his eyes. The next image he saw made him feel physically sick. The boy was still sat astride Raven and was pulling her clothing from her. Tears streaked her face and beneath the glint of the steel knife still held at her throat, Deacon's eyes saw a trail of blood slip down her shoulder.

The next thing he knew, he was back on the floor in his bathroom and Raven was knelt beside him. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as his eyes flashed open. He gazed at Raven for a moment barely grasping that she had his arm in a painfully tight grip and her fangs buried by no means softly in his flesh. As all the sensations of pain came rushing back to his body he pulled his arm from Raven and rolled onto his front. He choked for a moment, then vomited onto the floor. Raven tried to pull him back to her, taking hold of his freshly bleeding arm.  
Deacon tore himself from her grip and faced her. As Raven glanced at his eyes, she felt the hurt that was flooding his body. Then Deacon spoke "Tell me Raven" he said, not knowing why and how a single tear ran down the side of his face "Tell me who he was" He pointed to the slim scar that ran just beneath her jaw.

Yet again, sorry for leaving this here!!! I've just put the notes for the next part down and lost them!!!! Go me eh?!! Not to fear friends!!! I shall turn this tip I call a bedroom upside down... again... in a bid to find them!!!! A word of general advice to my readers... I don't advise staying up until two or three in the morning trying to do history coursework then get sidetracked by fanfics and start scribbling ideas all over the aforementioned coursework!!!!! I had to do it all over again!!! My poor head!!! Lol!! I shall now disappear and find notes... then roll off another chapter or two!!! I now bid you good night!!!!!


	8. Deacon Frost Returns Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own any of the characters from the movie Blade. Raven and all other characters are mine though.

Before I get going, I just want to say a huge thanks to _Sinnerstar Angel_ for the tips in the reviews from ages ago... I've written about 6double A4 sheets on one of those!!! And _dissolved starr_ for all your support since the beginning... rock on guys!!!

Sorry for the layout of the last chapter. I put it on the net and looked over it and thought nasty thoughts. The system made a HUGE mess of my nicely laid out chapter sniff sniff oh well... I'll try to fix it!!!

Just a quick thanks to all those of you who still remembered me and reviewed the last chapter! hugs you all

Oh and I found _most_ of the notes to this chapter... I have a funny feeling that I handed a couple of pages in with my coursework... hmm... I wonder what an examiner would think of them??!! Oh well I've got most of the ones that count so here goes...

Raven watched the tear slip down the side of his face concentrating upon it. She was shocked. How could he possibly know what her only friend had done to her barely five years ago? She stood slowly water dripping softly from her back onto the floor. Deacon's eyes followed her, haunted and sad. The look didn't suit him. It made him look human, weak. Yet Raven couldn't bring herself to just walk away from him. She jumped as Deacon spoke softly

"Did he... did he..." he couldn't finish the question. Raven looked at the floor and nodded. She heard Deacon's teeth grinding together. "I'll find him." He growled pulling himself to his feet "I'll kill him". Raven put a hand on the side of his face and he stood facing her. She traced the outline of his mouth with a finger as she shook her head softly.

"I killed him" she said coldly, "He betrayed the trust I put in him and then tried to slit my throat. He died with his own knife jammed between his ribs, choking on his own blood." She looked at her hands and flexed her fingers. "He couldn't understand where all the blood kept coming from, or why I kept pushing the blade deeper. He didn't cry out once. He died slowly. By my hand, and I enjoyed it." She smiled and brushed her lips across Deacon's, "Who would have guessed, the little freak in school would be a killer by the tender age of sixteen" She felt him relax and then felt his breath on her neck. His lips danced across her skin up her neck and along the muscle before delving into the hollow of her collarbone.

"You've always been mine" he murmured. Raven's hands found their way to Deacon's bare hips, leaving thin scratches in their wake. "Your passion for death, your skill, your body." His fangs grazed the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck and he felt her shudder involuntarily with pleasure beneath his touch, her fingers moving lower down his own body. "It's all mine" he whispered.

His fangs had barely even punctured Raven's skin when he turned abruptly, growling deep in his throat. A tall and well muscled man stood in the doorway to the bathroom. His hair was short but long enough to hang and look fashionably cool, black with platinum blond highlights. He wore a tight fitting dark blue shirt and dark jeans.

"What do you want Nathaniel?" Deacon snapped. The man kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he addressed Deacon

"We were told you had returned, we came to find out if the rumours were true." He said in a heavily accented Australian voice. Raven looked curiously at him, he was acting strangely embarrassed, she could smell fear pouring from him. Deacon also noticed this.

"Look at me when you speak Nathaniel." He said coldly, a cold grin slipping onto his face. The man hesitantly moved his eyes to meet Deacon's, a deep blush spreading over his face. Raven laughed within herself as she realised that neither Deacon nor herself was wearing clothing. That must be what was troubling Nathaniel.

Her keen nose caught a seductive scent blown towards her by the breeze let in through the open door. She found her canines elongating. She felt an almost irresistible urge pulling her towards Nathaniel. Her feet began to move her of their own accord towards the man at the door.

Nathaniel looked her straight in the eyes and smiled. Raven felt as if she was in a daydream centred on him. A low growl issued from Deacon tore the smile from Nathaniel's face. Raven found herself in control of her body again and shook her head. She looked at him quizzically.

"Nathaniel is a descendant of an ancient line of vampires whose scent is hypnotic to say the least. They were the most devout of the Hunter God's followers and so before he was vanquished, he granted the Lucinas clan the power to draw their prey to them. There are some uses for purebloods other than sacrificial ones." He glared at Nathaniel. "But only by my mercy" he added coldly, moving to Raven.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Now that you fucks are back make yourself useful. I want a full compliment on security and if it's not done by the time I get back then I'm gonna start killing. Do I make myself clear?" Nathaniel nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the tiled floor.

"Well, why the fuck are you just stood there, move." Deacon growled. Nathaniel hurriedly backed from the room and Raven heard his footsteps echo down the hallway as he ran.

"Deacon, why do we need security?" Raven asked softly as she walked down the hall beside Deacon. He was silent for a moment.

"There's a hybrid, so to speak, he's been nothing but a hindrance for years. He was the reason that I was in the Temple at the same time as you." He said. Raven stroked his skin with her nails

"He can't be all that bad then, he gave me to you" she said. Deacon stopped and glared at her angrily. Raven looked at him, hurt by his show of anger.

"That fucker killed me." He spat. Raven glared back at him

"You're still here though, so don't start thinking you can get like this with me." She growled. Deacon looked at her for a moment. His expression softened. He laughed.

"You really have always been mine." He said, "No other Vampire I've met has ever had the nerve or guts to go back at me" Raven smiled cheekily,

"I've never set much store by the rules" she said. Deacon smiled showing his perfect fangs.

"That's why we have so much in common." He said. "Go get dressed. I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

**Pronounced _Loo_-Cee-_ness_**

Am really sorry about taking so long to update... I'm not giving up on this, I'm just prone to either getting stuck or writers block!! Hell I can't even write what I want to in my diary!!! Has anyone seen Mr Sexy Stephen Dorff in Britney Spears' new video 'Everytime'???!!!! He looks so gorgeous!!!! He's been working out too by the look of it!!!!! Gets lost in thought with v.silly grin on face hee hee hee.... If you hadn't guessed by now I'm a bit hyper!!! Don't ask why cos' I honestly don't know... It might have something to do with the whole sleep all day and all night thing!!!!! Next chapter up soon!! I swear!!!

Enjoy

Rinthoroniel


End file.
